


After we fall apart

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Smut, larry side, reunion tour, sad and tense moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: 1D reunites for a new album and The Reunion Tour and Zayn wants to come back, but things are not easy. Not all of them want him back, some can't trust him again.





	After we fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Future!fic. 1D reunite and Zayn wants to come back. There's angst, unresolved feelings, discussions of why he left without warning, someone (or all of them) was secretly in love with him and it broke them. Ends with smut/ fluff. Or some angry sex. .. 
> 
> I'm so excited for everyone to read this fic. I don't know who left the prompt because it was anonymous but I hope the person who send it and everyone else loves it!  
Thank you so much to my beta, Rachel for your corrections, your opinions and everything! also thank you to the fest mod for organizing the fest.  
Enjoy!

“My answer is no, I don’t want him back,” Liam said.

Niall looked at him, feeling relieved that he wasn’t the only one thinking that.

“I agree, no. I don’t want him back either. I’m sorry.”

He couldn’t believe that they were discussing letting Zayn back in the group for the reunion tour and album. Harry and Louis made them come to their house to talk about the album, the songs and the future of the band, but neither of them expected to end up talking about Zayn. He left them all without giving them time to adjust or to understand anything. It was one of the most difficult times of his career.

Six years ago, he would have been happy to do a reunion tour and album with Zayn, every group does that after some years. But that was when Zayn was part of the group before he left. And now everything was different, and he was broken and didn’t want to let Zayn in again. What if something happens and he runs away again?

“Why not?” Harry asked confused, “we think it’s a good idea, and he is sorry for everything that happened in the past. It was years ago. We’ve talked to him, he is really sorry...we began talking to him some months ago, he is the same person and he is really sorry. So, why not?”

Niall looked at Liam, sharing a tired look. Feeling trapped even if they have their reasons. Like they must endure for him, and they don’t want to.

“We can make it without him,” Niall said, “the four of us can do it. People still follow us, they love us.”

“It would be better if he is in the group,” Louis said, “Come on lads! He wants to come back. He misses us, the group. We were best friends.”

“At least we can have a reunion with him, at our house if you prefer and talk about this like adults, calmly, “Harry proposed, “we can do it, without fights. What do you think?”

“I don’t know… if I even want to talk to him again,” Niall said.

“Same, what if we end up in a big fight?” Liam crossed his arms, feeling tired and sad.

“We already told him to come tomorrow at ten in the morning, just to talk about his return and the new album,” Harry revealed, a little afraid.

Niall looked at him like he was crazy, feeling his anger and sadness, inside of him, in his skin, increasing.

“Why did you tell him that before asking us? That’s not fair! What if we didn’t want to talk to him at all, did you think about that?” Niall asked.

“We thought you were going to say yes and because the studio, the publicist and our management think the album and the tour will sell more worldwide if we do it with him, we need him. I don’t understand why it is so hard for you two to just talk to him, give him a chance,” Harry answered, “Please. He called us last week, he really wants to come back. We had a long conversation, he has some great ideas and we think we can at least give him that, a reunion to talk about the group with him.”

Harry was looking at them, waiting for a response. Niall didn’t want to see Zayn again and relive those tense and sad moments in his mind, thinking over and over what went so wrong for them to fall apart after so many years. With secrets between them and tall walls separating them, and he hates it.

He remembered the moment he knew he was in love with Zayn. It was two years before he left the group - Niall was having strange feelings about him, jealousy and tense moments. He dreamed about Zayn more than once and one night on tour, after the movie they were watching ended, the five of them played truth or dare. After some funny truth moments, Louis dared Zayn to kiss Liam. They had a short kiss, but everyone was laughing, but Niall was sad. He didn’t want to laugh. Instead he wanted to hug Zayn and kiss him and be the only person he kisses for the rest of his life.

He spent the days after Zayn left crying and feeling stupid for not doing anything about his feelings before...he wasn’t going to be with Zayn in the same space again. He cried for all the things that were going to be difficult, the songs they sang together and the friendship they were going to lose.

But now, Liam was by his right side, looking at his friends, sad but not angry. Knowing that they really need Zayn if they want to get back together as One Direction, to be as successful as they can be. And that means including Zayn. Without any doubt, especially because his voice is so beautiful and deep. They weren’t the same without him on stage.

“Okay, I’ll be there, “Liam said, “but don’t expect me to be nice because I won’t be, I’ll just be polite.”

“Okay, “Louis said, “maybe we can be friends again. I still miss him when we are all together. He was great until he left the group, and we know he didn’t have many options, given what happened between him and management. He is the same person, he just needs a second chance.”

“He should have told us when everything started and not two days before he left us. We deserve more respect; we were friends and I’m still angry because of it. He didn’t tell us anything,” Niall said, with a sigh, “but I’ll be there too. If this reunion doesn’t go well, don’t blame me.”

“Everything will be better if he is with us,” Harry said, “he needs us, and we need him.”

Niall looked at him, trying to believe him but all he could do was fake a smile. Liam sighed and walked away to sit on one of the chairs of the kitchen.

They all remember the day he left as if it was last week. They were on tour in Asia, two days before their Hong Kong concert. They were all sitting in one of their suites, listening to him, unable to believe him.

“This is so hard for me to say, But I’m leaving the group. This is so difficult, but I can’t continue with this. I talk to management, to my agent and it’s my last decision. Hong Kong will be the last one,” Zayn said quietly.

The four of them tried to make him change his mind, but they couldn’t. They screamed, they cried, they fought, and two days later, when he left, all of them were broken. Unable to think about anything else, to stop crying and thinking about a positive memory or a positive thing.

The crowd of their next concert was big, screaming their songs and singing with them but they couldn’t really smile. They spent the next few days, crying and sad.

When the tour was over, they all went their own way, and none of them talked about Zayn, or to him, for over a year.

When Liam and Niall left Harry and Louis place half an hour later, they walked to the elevator together, trying to be calm until they arrived home.

“I don’t want him back and I don’t know if tomorrow is going to end well,” Niall admitted.

“I want to be nice and talk about the album and what we can do. But it’s going to be difficult, I… I don’t know, “Liam said, trying to muster up a smile.

“I know, I feel the same,” Niall sighed.

They got on the elevator, and once they arrived in the parking area they walked to their cars and drove to their homes, not speaking again.

Liam threw his keys in the little bowl by his door, took off his shoes and left them in the corridor. He sat on the couch and switched on the TV to distract himself from his own sad thoughts.

He knew the next morning was going to be tense, he hadn’t seen Zayn since two years ago, at an awards ceremony party in Los Angeles, and it was a sad moment for him. They didn’t talk, Liam left the party before they could but they saw each other. Zayn was with someone, talking, and the press wrote about him and a girl arriving at the event.

He knows Zayn saw him but he didn’t care. He was still broken and angry at Zayn, for not telling them what was going on, sad because Zayn didn’t seem to care about their feelings, _his _feelings.

His phone buzzed with a message, but he didn’t want to talk to anyone or read anything. He laid on the couch, thinking about the last night on tour with Zayn, so many years ago.

He was in his room, trying to fall asleep but unable to stop thinking about the recent news of Zayn leaving them in the middle of the tour. He hated it, hated that they were going to continue just the four of them, that Zayn was not going to share more memories with him, more funny moments, more weird concert situations or emotional ones. No more photos.

He rolled over in bed for the millionth time that night and sighed, giving up trying to sleep and going to watch a movie or something on TV to distract himself and fall asleep. That was the moment he heard Zayn from the other side of the wall, crying and talking alone.

He silenced the tv and stayed there, waiting to see if he could hear anything more and understand what was going on with Zayn.

“I don’t want to go, I hate them.”

That was the only clear thing he could hear; the rest was a mixture of sobs and sighs. He didn’t tell anybody what he heard, but it kept him up at night. Wondering why Zayn left them if he didn’t want to do it and what really happened between management and him.

His relationship with management was horrible, but he wasn’t the only one with that problem. All of them had problems with their management, especially Harry and Louis, who had come out last month in a beautiful print interview with amazing photos. But they were forced to stay in the closet for so many years and they still have problems with management and their publicists, but Zayn was the only one who chose to leave them, Liam can’t forgive him.

His mixed feelings for Zayn didn’t help either. He remembered clearly the day he found a photo of Zayn kissing some brunette on some blog two years before he left. Liam felt betrayed, but he didn’t understand why. A couple of tequila shots and a beer alone at home some days later, after watching more photos and a video of them arriving at a ceremony awards in London, he realized that he wanted to be with Zayn, not as friends but as something more serious. Then, a few days later, they returned to their tour and played truth or dare, and the two shared a kiss, a sweet and short kiss. He realized that he didn't want to kiss anyone else and he wanted to be with Zayn, in a serious relationship, forever. He repeated that moment a million times in his mind over the next few years. He wanted to talk to Zayn about being together, or even just to tell him about his feelings, but he was afraid of losing him, or not being able to be friends again after his reveal if Zayn didn’t feel the same and Liam just couldn’t risk that. So he was always trying to forget his feelings, trying to think of someone else, but nothing helped.

That broke him more, realizing he could have done something but after what happened and the tense situation that followed, he was unable to do anything, not even a call or a message.

The next morning arrived too quickly, Niall and Liam meeting at their cars again.

“Hi, how is your morning going?” Liam greeted Niall, when they were next to each other.

“Not good, I woke up too early and I’m tired. Didn’t sleep too much, I’m tense,” Niall replied.

“Me too, this is going to be a mess,” Liam admitted, “I hope he understands our points of view, for not wanting him back with us.”

“Me too, I don’t know if I can ever be next to him and act like nothing happened, “Niall said, sighing, “let’s go.”

They arrived at the front door, knocked and waited. Harry appeared on the other side, with a smile and seemingly more relaxed than them.

“Hey, come in. Zayn just texted us to tell us that he is on his way.”

He let them pass and closed the door behind them. They all waited for Zayn in the living room, and when the doorbell chimed, Niall felt the tension rise in his neck and stomach and Liam, by his side, had his hands wrung together and was looking towards the corridor with a worried expression.

When Zayn appeared in the living room, he was chatting with Louis, both smiling. Niall felt like his heart skipped a beat. Zayn was there, smiling and more gorgeous than the last time he saw him, one year ago.

His eyes were a little bit closed while he laughed at Louis’s comment. When their eyes met, Niall wasn’t smiling instead, he looked at Zayn with a neutral face, or that was what he thought.

“Hey guys, how is your life going? Long time no see,” Zayn greeted them. 

“Lots of work and new projects,” Liam answered.

“Me too, lots of work but I love it,” Niall replied.

“That’s good, “Zayn said, sitting next to Harry.

“I think we can start talking about it,” Harry started, “so we are going to do a reunion tour and album. We have some great ideas, and a pair of songs for the album. We want to launch it at the end of June, what do you think?”

“Well, first I want to say sorry for what happened. For being so stupid and doing what they told me, instead of talking to you. Once the fight with management started, they threatened me with things, to take me out of the group and your lives. I’m so sorry, I was a mess, a stupid mess, and I’m really sorry. You deserved better. I want to come back to the group. And I think June is a great month, “Zayn said, hurriedly.

“You think we deserved better, but you did it anyway,” Niall replied to him trying to be calm.

“I know, we were best friends and what I did was… horrible, a betrayal to our friendship, to what we were for so many years. I’m really sorry. Can I be a part of the group again? You don’t mind?” Zayn asked, the four of them with a worried look.

“Well, not all of us want you back,” Louis answered.

Zayn looked at them, thinking about which of his past friends was against him coming back.

“I don’t want you back and I don’t care how sorry you are for what happened,” Niall said firmly.

”Me too, I don’t want you back in the group. Sorry,” Liam repeated with a sad smile.

“There must be something I can do to fix the relationship. Let me try,” Zayn pleaded.

“I… no, sorry,” Liam rested his back on the chair.

“We can’t trust you, not after what you did to us. You left us, you betrayed us, you didn’t care. You didn’t seem to care for us all those years. How can we know that you are not going to leave this time again, what if something else happens?” Niall said, almost screaming.

“I left the group because they forced me, they lied to me. They forced me to leave, they told me things that never happened, and I hate them for that. But now the group has new management, better management. Or, at least, that is what I heard and read, and I promise you that I’m not going to leave you. I promise,” Zayn begged with sad eyes, “I’m really, really, really sorry. Please.”

Niall looked at him remembered all the nights he spent crying, all the times he repeated in his head the moments they shared, all the hugs and laughs. He wanted to punish Zayn for doing that to them, for making him feel broken. He can’t trust him.

“I agree with Niall. I know that if you join us, it might be more successful but I can’t change what I think, I don’t want you back. I can’t trust you either. You didn’t call us in like what, seven years? I’m sorry. This is too much,” Liam said moving his head to the other side to avoid looking at Zayn.

“But… I want to come back, to fix our friendship. I tried to call you and talk to you at parties but you left early or I didn’t have your number. I know it is not an excuse and I’m really sorry. Please, I want to come back,” Zayn implored, looking at Niall and Liam, tense and afraid of their answer.

“I can’t trust you, sorry,” Niall stood up from the couch, Liam following him, “we can have the reunion another day. I’m going home. I can’t do this.”

“Please let me try to fix it,” Zayn pleaded, Liam pausing when he heard him almost crying.

He looked at Zayn once more, his eyes sad and nervous, like he was going to start begging again at any moment, unable to stop biting his lip and moving his eyes from them.

Niall was walking to the door when Liam appeared next to him in the corridor. They listened to their friends’ voices from the living room and then someone running and Harry appearing in front of them before they could open the front door.

“What is really going on?” Harry asked, “we need to talk about the album, and write more songs. We need to be together.”

“I can’t think clearly, I can’t talk to him… I’m sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow, and we can continue with the songs and everything if that’s okay,” Liam replied wanting to be nice.

Harry looked at Niall.

“I’m sorry but I said yesterday what I think about all of this. This is too much for me but we can continue tomorrow, without him. We can do it,” Niall repeated.

Louis appeared behind them, walking until he was next to Harry and looked at them.

“Zayn wants to leave. What is really going on?” Louis asked, confused, and sighed, “we need to be what we were, and if we have this fights and all these secrets, nothing is going to work. Give him another chance.”

“How can you trust him? After what happened,” Niall whispered.

“Because we talk to him, he wants to come back and he is really sorry for what happened. We can trust him again, little by little, and he is working on it. He should have told us what was going on instead of doing what he did, but he was scared and they threatened him with a lot of things,” Harry sighed, “we trust him now and he had apologized a lot of times. What is really going on? Why can’t you give him a second chance?”

Niall didn’t want to talk about it there, with Zayn in the next room, he couldn’t. He looked at Liam, who was looking at Harry, and at the front door, desperate to leave their friends’ place.

“I think I’m leaving,” Zayn appeared next to them, “call me anytime if you need me. I’ll be at my house. If you need to talk…”

Zayn left the apartment and the four boys in the entrance. Niall and Liam felt the tension in their bodies, even with Zayn out of the house. They know they need to explain their points of view and talk about their reasons for not wanting him back in the group with Louis and Harry.

They decide to stay and talk about everything. They only have a year to go, and they need to finish some lyrics and talk about management.

After reviewing some songs Liam and Harry wrote the previous month, they sat on the floor with the papers on the couch and switched on the TV, to relax and think about other things.

“Do you want something to drink?” Harry asked as he stood up from the armchair on their right side.

“Yes, I think there is some juice on the fridge,” Louis answered.

“I want some water,” Liam said.

“Me too, I’ll help you,” Niall said, as he stood up from the floor, “and we can order some food or make something, I am hungry.”

They walked to the kitchen in silence and Harry opened the fridge to find the juice and their water jug. Niall took some glasses from one of the cabinets and put them on the table.

“We can make some pizza, we have two on the freezer if you want,” Harry said and left the water jug and the juice on the table.

“I’m sorry, I know you want him back but I can’t trust him anymore and I am sorry for ruining this morning’s meeting with him, I… just…. I have my reasons. He betrayed us.”

“I know, I’m sorry for organizing it without telling anything to you,” Harry said, “but I still think he is sorry and that we should give him a chance. What are your reasons? Why are they so important and unbreakable?”

Niall took a deep breath and looked at Harry, they had been best friends for years now but he was afraid to tell him the real reason.

“When… when he left without giving us time to process the new situation… I felt it like a betrayal, we were best friends and… I also….,” Niall looked to the other side and held his breath for a second, ”I was in love with him… so in love and it broke me when he left. It was devastating and I don’t want to feel that again, to have that happen twice to us… to me.”

Harry gave him a hug.

“Why didn’t you tell us? We could have helped you. Did he know…?”

“No… no I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and I was convinced that he didn’t want anything with me,” Niall answered when they broke up their hug.

“You should have told us...are you still in love with him?”

“I don’t know… I still think about him but I’m angry with him, so I’m not sure… maybe.”

“You should talk to him, maybe he feels the same and you need to close that chapter.”

“No… No Harry don’t tell anyone, please. I don’t want him to know anything,” Niall begged.

Harry looked at him and took the glasses from the table.

“Okay… but promise me that you are going to think about giving him another chance and forget about the past. Please.”

“Okay…”

Niall took the water jug and the juice bottle and walked into the living room. Liam and Louis were talking about something in whispers, like if they didn’t want them to know.

“What secrets are you telling?” Harry asked, joking and laughing a little.

“Nothing,” Liam answered.

“I’m going to put two pizzas in the oven,” Harry announced, “and then we can continue with the songs and all that. I’m excited about the new album.”

“Me too,” Louis said, “it’s going to be awesome and I can’t wait till we tell the fans, it’s going to be huge!”

There was a silence as they continued watching the tv until the oven timer went off, alerting them that the pizzas were ready. Niall started thinking about Zayn and what Harry told him before.

He didn’t want to tell Zayn or anyone else about his feelings, what if Zayn takes it badly? Or what if Zayn felt the same in the past but not anymore? Or what if Zayn hates him for what he feels? But he knows closing that chapter would help him, to start a new one and forget about the past.

He knows he can’t change his feelings, and if things were different in the past he wouldn’t feel so stupid for being so in love with him. They can have a chat, a little conversation at least, and maybe they can be friends again and he can forgive him.

“I think we should talk to Zayn again, and I promise I’ll be nicer this time,” Niall suggested, everyone looking at him surprised.

“Are...are you sure?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I think if we talk again, calmly, I can forget what happened and think about the future instead of the past. I’m still angry with him but I want to close that chapter,” Niall admitted, “what do you think, Liam?”

“Well… I don’t know. I don’t want him back in the band and a conversation can’t change that but we can talk to him again, I promise I’d be polite.”

**

Three days later, they were in Harry and Louis house again, sitting around a table in their living room talking about the album with Zayn.

Liam was sitting next to Niall, while Zayn was listening to Harry talk about their meetings with management and their agents.

“I think this is a good option, and June is a great month to release the album,” Zayn said, looking at them.

Liam and Zayn shared a look, and he smiled, trying to ignore the tension in his shoulders and all the butterflies in his stomach, and sighed.

He knows he needs to talk to them, or at least to Zayn. When Niall proposed the meeting and said that he wants to close that chapter of his life, he thought of what Louis told him the same day - that he needs to move from that past, to find someone that loves him in the same way. He realized that he needs to close that chapter and begin a new one, even if he was still angry with Zayn. He needs to move on because he didn’t love him and his feelings weren't the same anymore.

”Okay, so do you have time this week to talk about songs and management and to spend time with us?” Louis asked Zayn.

“Yeah, of course, I also have a lot of songs written if you want to use them, we can talk about them and change words or whatever you want,” Zayn answered.

“That’s great, Zayn,” Harry said.

“So are you okay with me back in the group?” Zayn asked, looking at Liam and Niall.

“I think we need to talk before any of that happens,” Niall said.

Harry stood up from his chair and took Louis’s hand to drag him into the kitchen, away from the other three.

“We’ll be right back with some drinks and food,” Harry called, as they were leaving the living room.

Niall and Liam looked at each other, knowing that the conversation wasn’t going to be easy and quick.

“You left us,” Liam said, “and that was a betrayal to our friendship. We know you had problems with management, but we all had them.”

“I know but I wasn’t okay. I was having a lot of anxiety because of management, and I spent a lot of nights crying and I thought of what was best for me and the group because I couldn’t be happy and great at that moment. It wasn’t fair to you and they threatened me with outing things to the press about the problems I had with alcohol, and some one night stands I had with some girls and boys the first years of the band. They promised me a new album, new promo, and lots of new things if I left you and I did it because I was scared and afraid… I was stupid,” Zayn told them.

“We didn’t know that, you should have told us,” Niall said, “we were friends and we stand up for each other, we help each other and protect each other.”

“I know….” Zayn bit his lip and looked at his hands on the table, “I know I was stupid.”

“Yes,” said Niall and Liam at the same time and they laughed for a moment.

“There is another thing,” announced Liam, “another reason why I felt so sad and I don’t want you back in the band.”

“Another reason?” Zayn asked, confused.

“Yes…,” Liam started, “when you left us… I… I was in love with you. It was difficult and the day you told us you were going to leave the group, it broke me. I was angry and depressed for a time. I can’t trust you; I know you didn’t know anything but it was so hard for me to admit that you did that and I felt betrayed.”

Niall looked at Liam surprised, he didn’t know that.

“I didn’t know that,” Niall said, “I… I was in love with you too.” Niall looked at Zayn with all his braveness trying to focus on his words and not in him, “and I wasn’t sure if you felt the same so I didn’t tell you. I was so sad; I wasn’t expecting it and I couldn’t… I just want to know for sure that you are not going to leave us again this time.”

“I didn’t know that…,” Zayn said, “I…”

“I felt the same,” Liam admitted, “and I didn’t tell you anything because I thought you didn’t share the same feelings for me and I didn’t want to lose or change our friendship.”

“You should have told me. Is this why you never talk to me at parties and why you never answered any emails or messages?”

“Yeah…,” they both said.

“You really should have told me about your feelings, I’m so sorry for not knowing how you felt.”

“You couldn’t know it… it’s okay,” Liam said, “but I can’t trust you. I’m sorry.”

“There must be something I can do…what if we try, for a bit, to work together and then we can see what happens. If you want…,” Zayn suggested.

“...did you feel something similar at any moment?” Liam asked.

“When I left you, I was scared and sad but I didn’t have any of those feelings… but I can promise you that I would tell you and that I won’t leave you again. Promise,” Zayn smiled, feeling a little bit happier as they share a smile.

“Okay, let’s try,” Niall said, “but if we don’t feel comfortable, you leave, okay?”

“If there is no other option, I will,” Zayn promised.

When Harry and Louis came back with some beers and a bowl of vegan cookies, the ones that Harry loves, they found the boys smiling and there was no tense feeling in the room anymore.

-

Two months later, they were at Niall’s house, talking about the contracts and the upcoming announcement on their social media accounts of their reunion, drinking beers and nervous about everything.

Zayn was sitting in front of Liam and Niall in the floor of the living room, laughing with them. It’s been two months since they let him back in the group. At the beginning, it was weird to have him back but they worked together, and with the passing of the weeks, they started to feel comfortable around him again and they had good moments.

“I think is time to announce it,” Louis said, “I’m nervous but I can’t wait to tell the fans, it’s going to be huge.”

They had their phones ready; they had had a meeting with management last week and they all agreed that Harry would be the first to tweet about it, then the others would announce it on their accounts throughout the rest of the day.

Harry was writing his tweet while the others carried on talking and waiting. Niall looked at Zayn, who was talking with Louis about the album. They wrote an amazing song last week and had started recording the album. Their voices together sounded amazing. He forgot how beautiful it was to sing all together, with Zayn’s voice joining them.

The new album has all their famous songs plus two new ones that they chose from the songs they had written in the last few months. One was written by the five of them, and the other was a love song Harry and Louis wrote some months before they started talking about the reunion.

He was glad that they let Zayn back in the group at the end. They were having a great time and he was helping them a lot with the songs, and their problems.

Harry sent the tweet and their twitter accounts started to be a mess, they were receiving a lot of messages, tweets and pictures of people crying and happy about the news of their return as a group. An hour later, Zayn tweeted about it, saying that he was happy to be with his friends again having a great time and forgetting about the past.

Some people were angry, and sent him horrible tweets but a lot of the messages were positive from people who were happy he was back with the band, making him feel great and glad to be back.

-

They were at a radio station doing an interview when the presenter asked them about the tour four months later. They had announced it the night before and the fans were already excited.

“How do you feel about this tour with all the small venues? Don't you miss the big ones?” the presenter asked them.

“Well…,” Harry started, “we love the big venues, the stadiums and all that, but we want this tour to be more intimate, more personal, because it’s our reunion tour. We want to be near our fans and sing with them.”

“And we prefer a small tour this time, with meet and greets and more personal moments,” Niall added to Harry’s response.

“Yeah, the idea for the reunion is to be near our fans and be more personal with them. More real, not like in the past with the secrets and all that,” Louis said.

Liam was in front of Zayn and when their eyes met for a second while Niall was talking, he felt butterflies in his stomach and had to bite his lower lip to hide a fond smile. He saw Zayn smiling and looking at his shoes, but later at the presenter and the rest of their friends.

It was weird to feel that again, able to let the anger and the sadness of the past years let go and feel happy. He knows Zayn didn’t feel the same, but he decided to forget about his feelings, to focus on the tour, do a good job for their fans and have a memorable time with all of his friends.

-

They were on the corridor of the management offices, to sign papers for their tour and to talk about the promo of the new album, which was going to go on sale in two weeks.

They sat in front of their agents and two other people to sign the papers and after an hour of talking, they walked to their cars, angry but happy that the meeting was over.

Zayn walked near Niall and they shared a look and a smile.

“This is going to be amazing, I’m excited!” Zayn exclaimed.

“Me too,” Niall said and smiled again, feeling happy.

“Do you want to come over for lunch?” Harry asked, “and forget about them and the meeting.”

“Yeah, we can eat in the garden and then relax and maybe talk about the upcoming tour. What do you say?” Louis said, with a big smile next to Harry.

“That sounds great, but let us help you with the cooking and everything,” Liam said.

“Okay, let’s go,” Harry answered.

They arrived at their friends’ apartment half an hour later and spent the rest of the day talking and relaxing, nervous and excited for the album launch and the promo.

Niall was laying on one of the couches in the garden, while Zayn was in the armchair half-asleep in front of him, Liam was laying on the other couch while reading something on his mobile phone.

He looked at them, it was weird to find out that Liam was in love with Zayn too all these past years, but he couldn’t blame his friend for it. He understands him so much. He moved on the couch and gave Zayn another glance before focusing on the environment and relaxing. He smiled and felt happy for having Zayn with them. He didn’t regret giving him another chance after all and they had started to be friends again. He smiled when he thought of Zayn and opened an eye to see him again. He had a white blanket covering him, but one of his arms was over it so Niall could see all the tattoos and had to bite his lip to hide a smile.

He felt nervous but he ignored it. Then he fell asleep and forget about it for the rest of the day.

-

The crowd of the theatre was loud, screaming their names and the songs. They were in Amsterdam for the first concert of The Reunion Tour, backstage getting ready to go on stage and sing the songs.

“I can’t believe this is finally happening,” Liam said.

“It’s crazy,” Niall said, and they heard some screams from the small venue.

“I’m so nervous,” Louis said, jumping a little, “but this is amazing. I love it.”

“It’s the best, our first concert back together,” Harry said, “I can’t wait to go out there.”

“Thanks for letting me in the group again, guys,” Zayn said, “this is amazing, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. Thank you so much for everything. Can’t wait to get out and sing together again. This is awesome.”

Harry pat him on the shoulder.

“We are happy that you are back with us,” Niall said, “after all, this is what the fans want and what… we need. It’s great to be together, after all these years of working apart, doing our own things and songs.”

“It’s true, Harry said, “we are the best together. Being together is one of the most amazing things that happen to me,” intertwining his right hand with Louis’s left hand. “And this is going to be amazing. But the fans are getting impatient.”

They heard more screams from outside and walked to the stage, ready to start the concert. Liam and Niall shared a look with Zayn, all their fears and their thoughts were a thing of the past. They started to feel comfortable a while ago during those nights recording the new songs, the days promoting the album and all the interviews. Traveling and spending hours together made them started believing in him again, at least a little more.

One night, they were the only ones awake on the plane back home from Los Angeles where they played on a tv show and did some radio interviews, talking about the past, some funny moments and the new things in their lives. They laughed a lot, more than they thought they would with Zayn, and that was one of the first moments Niall and Liam realized that their feelings for him were there, in the bottom of their hearts and they had never left. But they both ignored them, knowing that they must do it if they want the tour to be successful and if they want to be friends again, they need to forget their feelings.

They walked to the stage, all the lights were off but some fans spotted them and started screaming.

When the lights went on, a song began to be heard, one of their oldest songs. The fans started singing with them and it was a magical moment. All of them were in a line, all together, looking directly at the fans. Niall was in the middle and after a few songs, he looked at his right side where Liam and Zayn were singing. When Zayn looked at him, during the final chorus of “You and I,” they shared a big smile.

The rest of the night they moved across the stage, and at one point they sang one of their new songs, about being in love and trusting in the other person. Liam was sitting on the four stairs that led to one of the legs of the stage and to the fans, and Niall was by his side. Zayn was in front of them, walking to one side to wave to the fans. Liam started singing his part, and then Niall joined him. Their voices were beautiful together, Zayn looked at them amazed by the moment and how good it felt to hear them singing, just the two of them.

He felt something weird and smiled at the boys, who were waving at some fans from the stairs. He ignored the feeling and started singing, walking to the main stage with Harry behind him and Louis on the other side of the stage singing.

When the concert ended, they walked to the hotel. After a shower and eating something, he lay on his bed, tired but happy that he can have those kind of moments again with his friends.

Zayn remembered a night last month when they were on the plane back to London after some promo in Los Angeles. Harry and Louis were sleeping and he was with Niall and Liam, talking and laughing in the little living room of the plane. It was one of the best nights of the past few years, the three of them together just laughing, remembering funny things, and talking about the future together.

It was the first time that he felt that he could be next to them for days, for weeks and never get tired. He wanted to talk for days, to hug them and to feel that happiness for the rest of his life. That was also the first night he imagined kissing them for the first time. It was weird but it happened more and more after that night.

He dreamed of being with them, of kissing them and hugging them more than once. Most days, he would think about it without realizing it, and knowing that he needs to talk about it or forget it, but he couldn’t do it. Not when he looked at them and smiled at the same time, or when he thinks about them or sings with them. He had to hide his smile most of the time, and couldn't stop thinking that he has to explain himself soon.

The next day arrived quickly and he met his friends in the breakfast room, Liam talking with Louis and Harry and Niall eating.

“Good morning,” Niall greeted him from the table.

“Hey, did you sleep well?” Zayn said while sitting down.

“Yeah, I was so tired,” Niall answered.

“Me too, but we have the day off so we can sleep more,” Harry said, after having a sip to his orange juice.

“This is great,” Zayn said, biting a cookie.

The rest of the day, they played some video games and ate together, just relaxing. The next morning, a car was waiting for them to take them to the airport and to their next concert.

-

They were in Barcelona. The stage was small, but the fans screamed and sang along with them, making it one of the best concerts so far. They loved every minute of it and when they walked off the stage they went to the hotel to sleep and rest because the next day, they had to fly to Paris for another concert.

They were in the van to the hotel, Zayn near the window with Liam and Niall on the other side of the big seat, they were asleep, half lying on the seat and half on each other’s shoulders. They were relaxed and cute. He looked at them for a second, and just when he realized that he was smiling at them, he saw Harry looking at him from the front seat while Louis was asleep on his shoulder.

Zayn stopped smiling and looked to the other side. When they arrived at the hotel, Harry gave him a hug before entering his room with Louis.

“You can talk to us if you need to,” Harry said.

“I know. Thanks, H, you’re the best. I’m okay, really,” Zayn answered and they walked to their rooms.

He lay on his bed after a shower and started thinking about his feelings. He knew he couldn’t do anything after what happened between them at the beginning of this journey. They didn’t want him back because of their feelings and how broken they were when he left them.

He remembered them saying that they were okay with him there, and that they didn’t feel the same, they were just angry and broken. So he just needed time to forget them and think about someone else, or focus on the concert and the songs and live the moment.

-

Fast forward two months and they were in London. The next day was the last stop of the European leg and they had the day off. They were playing video games in Harry and Louis’s bedroom. Zayn was on the floor next to Liam and Louis and he was playing some football video game with Louis, both were doing great but Louis was winning.

Zayn looked at Liam next to him, he was smiling and his eyes were bright. When the game ended, Louis screamed and Liam put his controller on the floor.

“I don’t want to play again, I’m bad at it. I always lose and you always win,” Liam said and stood up from the floor, “I’m going to the bathroom, be back soon.”

Liam left the room and Niall moved to sit next to Zayn on the floor and put the controller on the table in front of him, Louis left his on the couch while he sat next to Harry on the couch, putting on a movie to watch.

“I can’t believe we are about to do the final concert of the European leg,” Niall said, “these months have passed so quickly, tomorrow is going to be huge.”

“Yes, it’s going to be so amazing. I love it, the fans love the new songs and that’s great,” Harry said.

“They always sing them with us,” Zayn said, “that’s because the songs are beautiful. The fans always love them, I met a girl in Paris at the meet and greet, who had a line from one of them tattooed on his arm, it was beautiful.”

“Yeah, I remember her,” Niall said, “she was so kind and had other songs tattooed like ‘You and I.’ She told us why she had them. It was an amazing story.”

“I remember a glitter sign in Amsterdam at the beginning of the tour,” Harry said, “it said that they support us forever. It was cute, and someone threw a book on stage in Paris, and a pink rubber duck in Barcelona and also… I remember a mobile being thrown on stage in Cardiff the other day. I don’t understand why they do that, one of the security guys took it and gave it back to the owner.”

“The duck was cute,” Liam said, entering the suite and sitting on the floor next to Zayn and Liam.

A few hours later, they moved to Niall’s suite to eat some pizzas and watch a movie, Louis and Harry leaving early to go to sleep. The other three stayed, watching a movie and relaxing.

Liam put his empty beer bottle on the table in front of him, Zayn moving his eyes without realizing it. He saw Liam’s fingers leaving the bottle there and, for a second, he imagined how could they feel on his skin, touching him.

He moved his attention back to the TV, but a second later, Niall stood up to go to the bathroom and to bring them more beer, and this time when Zayn moved his eyes to see Niall, his back, his butt and his right hand combing his hair, he also caught Liam looking at him too.

They started watching the movie without saying anything again and when Niall came back, they didn’t say anything or look at him for a long moment.

“I’m so sorry,” Niall said when he spilled his beer on Zayn’s shirt by accident.

“It’s okay, don’t worry,” Zayn said.

Liam looked over to Niall to see what was happening when Niall stood up and ran to the bathroom to bring a towel and try to clean up the mess or dry the spot a little.

“It’s okay, Ni. Don’t worry about it,” Zayn repeated again.

Zayn moved his hands to stop Niall and Liam approached them to take Zayn’s beer from the floor when all their hands touched. They looked at each other and quickly moved to do other things.

They stood up, leaving the beers and the towel on the floor, Liam switching off the TV, all three moving out of the room.

There was a moment of silence while they looked at each other, feeling the tense moment and not knowing what to do.

“I think we should go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long and huge day,” Niall said.

“Yeah…” Zayn replied.

Liam looked at them, thinking about the last few hours, even the last few months and his feelings. He didn’t understand them until a few months ago when they were laughing and remembering things on that plane. When Niall pat him on the shoulder, when he laughs and hugs him while laughing, when Zayn was next to him and every time he moved, he was tense not wanting to do anything wrong or stupid.

Zayn was looking at them in the middle of the room, knowing that maybe he can change his feelings with time and focusing on another important things like their music and the future of the band, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to be with both of them, kiss them, hug them, feel them under the sheets of his bed and waking up every morning near them in their bed. He wanted them.

Niall was moving his hands, unable to stop them and to stop feeling stupid. The tension in the room didn’t help him get rid of his feelings. He looked at them and in that second, they shared a look.

He knew the moment he felt butterflies in his stomach that he wanted to be with them. His feelings towards Zayn didn’t disappear, just emerged from the depths of his heart and mind to make him feel like he did in the past, nervous every time he saw him and smiling when he heard them talk and sing.

They looked at each other’s lips. Liam was the first to move, he put his hands over Niall’s and Zayn’s right hands and they walked towards each other, without thinking about it.

They shared a kiss, it was a mess of tongues and lips but they loved it. They shared another look, this time with more lust and smiles than the last one. Zayn started kissing Liam’s neck and Niall kissed his lips, a kiss full of desire while hugging him around the waist.

They moved and Zayn started to kiss Niall. He had dreamed of that moment so many times but it was better than all of his dreams. Niall was hugging both of them when they approached each other while kissing.

Then Zayn took them by their hands and looked at them, with a little smile.

“Are you sure about this?” Zayn asked them.

Niall and Liam shared a look and then smile.

“Yes,” Niall said.

“Without a doubt,” Liam said.

They pushed Zayn to the nearest wall, Niall started kissing his neck and Liam his lips. Then Niall and Liam put their hands under his t-shirt while kissing him. Their hands caressed his body, touching his skin with passion, unable to stop trying to meld their bodies together.

Niall stopped for a second and, holding their hands, walked to the bedroom. When they arrived, they started kissing again.

They stopped and all of them laid on the bed, Zayn under them both while they kissed his neck, his ears and his tattoos. All of them.

Zayn put his hands under their t-shirts to try to take them off, they moved to help him and took advantage of the moment to take off his shirt, his pants, and his shoes. Niall and Liam did the same and they lay on the bed, covered only by their underwear.

After some more kissing and hugging and feeling each other on the bed, Niall stood up from the bed to go to his suitcase, coming back with a bottle of lube and three condoms.

Niall and Liam kissed each other, Zayn still laying on the bed. The light that filtered into the room through the window reflected on their faces and he looked at them, unable to believe how lucky he was that they loved him, or at least that was what he thought because he didn’t want to think too much about that at that moment. They all wanted to enjoy every second of the night.

They took off the rest of their clothes, Zayn got on his knees and touched their dicks with his hands, making them moan.

Then he started moving his hands, up and down slowly and then faster.

“I love this so much... omg... don't stop,” Niall said, almost screaming.

“Me too, you are so good with your hands Z,” Liam moaned.

“You look so beautiful like this, “Zayn said, kissing their cheeks.

Then he stopped and grabbed them by their wrists, throwing them onto the bed with him. They fell together, almost on top of each other and laughed for a second. Then Niall opened the bottle of lube and smeared his right hand with it, leaving the bottle on the bed and massaging his hands together.

When he looked at Zayn and Liam, they were next to each other with their hands together and looking at him, looking forward to knowing what was he going to do with his hands.

Niall sat in front of them, they spread their legs and he began to slide one of his fingers into each of them. Liam and Zayn closed their eyes, feeling like they were flying. Loving the feeling and never wanting it to end. 

Niall started moving his fingers slowly and caressing their arse cheeks with the rest of the fingers, then a minute later he adds another one and started scissoring them. The room was filled with “omg” “don’t stop please” “I love this” “Ni… omg” and a lot of indecipherable moans.

“Faster,” Liam said, “please.”

“I’m so close, “Zayn said, grabbing Niall’s hand by the wrist to feel him deeper.

Niall closed his eyes and started moving his hands faster, and a minute later they screamed and came almost at the same time.

“That was… amazing,” Zayn said, trying to catch his breath again, “now it’s your turn.”

Zayn kissed Liam and then told Niall to lay down on the bed, who was wishing to feel their hands on him. Unable to wait a minute more.

“Touch me,” Niall begged and Zayn knelt on the edge of the bed and wrap his right hand around Niall’s dick.

Liam started kissing him and Zayn didn’t wait for a second and started moving his hand up and down fast. Niall grabbed the sheets and let out a few moans in Liam’s mouth while he came.

They lay on the bed, trying to catch their breath, smiling and happy.

The next morning, Liam woke up and felt two pair of hands touching him. He opened his eyes and saw Zayn holding his right hand and Niall hugging him from behind. He never imagined a scene like that where they end up together kissing and having sex but he loved it, he loves them and even if he was afraid of what could happen next, he didn’t regret any of it.

“Morning,” Zayn said, moving a little closer to him.

“Hey, good morning,” Liam replied.

Niall opened his eyes, move a little closer to them. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned on Liam’s shoulder.

“Morning to you too,” Niall said with a laugh, making them laugh too.

“I don’t want this to be only a one night thing,” Zayn said, when someone knocks on the door.

“You have an hour to have breakfast and be ready to go to the venue,” announced a voice from the other side of the front door of the suite.

“I forgot about that,” Niall said and moved to the other side to take his phone and look at the hour. It was ten in the morning, they still had time.

“We have time it’s only ten,” Niall told them and lay on the bed again, yawning, “I don’t want this to be a one-night thing either.”

“Me neither. But the three of us together… that’s crazy,” Liam said.

“Yes, but I want to be with both of you. I love you,” Zayn told them.

“Me too, it’s so crazy because a lot of things have changed in just a few months,” Niall started, “but I feel the same. I love you both, I didn’t understand these feelings until a few weeks ago and I don’t regret a moment of what happened.”

“Me either,” Liam announced, “and I love you both so much. I know is crazy but this is perfect.”

They looked at each other with bright eyes and big smiles, feeling happy and lucky that they can finally be themselves and love each other.

“If this means what I think… we are now dating each other,” Zayn said, trying to understand the things up.

“Yeah,” said Liam and Niall, at the same time.

They laugh and hug. It was a big hug, a beautiful mess of hands and legs and mouths and lips. But they love it.

-

Four years later. 

Niall moved to the center of the bed and opened his eyes again; Zayn was lying in front of him. The house was silent, the sun shining through the windows and the fine white and blue curtains they brought last year in New York.

Zayn was sleeping next to him, and he was smiling. It was only eight in the morning but Niall couldn’t sleep more. He had gone to bed late, nearly at two in the morning, but he hadn’t been able to fall asleep until half an hour later because he was excited and had a lot of things in mind.

He looked at the phone again, unlocked the screen and opened their shared message group to read the last message from Liam. He spent the last two weeks between Los Angeles and New York, where they had their other house, recording a video for a new watch he was promoting and giving an interview about his next album. He also spent some days doing a photoshoot in a beautiful garden in Los Angeles.

“I’m at the airport, can’t wait to arrive at home, see you in a few hours. Love you.”

He had sent the message last night when he was boarding the plane from New York. Niall left the phone on the bed and sighed.

After the reunion tour and album, they took a little break for four months and then started working on their next album. They released the album and did a small tour the following year but after that, they separated again, this time because they wanted to do other things, try other projects and solo careers.

Niall started recording a new album last year that was going to launch in a month. He was excited, and the last single he launched was number one in the charts for weeks after the release. Liam started working as a model and also on his own album, but he was doing it slowly like the last time, taking two years to write the songs, recording them and doing other things before launching the album and touring the world.

Zayn left the music world for a while and started working as a model and he acted in some series. He also wrote new songs for a future album he wanted to release. Louis was touring the world with his new album at that moment and Harry was going to launch his own album in a year, when Louis finish his tour and they can be together. They also work as each other’s personal assistants when the other was touring.

They loved their lives and didn’t want to change a thing about them.

Zayn, Niall, and Liam had been together for the last four years. At the beginning, they had some problems. Three people dating each other was new for them and they were excited, but nervous, trying to make the others feel appreciated and loved.

The worst part was when management found out about their relationship. It was a shocking, hard moment. None of them expected it. It was difficult being in the closet and never being able to be together in public but they made it through all of the fights and the tense and sad moments.

They hadn’t come out to the public yet, but they gave hints and clues about their relationship, like a photo of them together watching a movie, them supporting each other at concerts and talking about each other in interviews. Like last week when Liam posted a picture of him in the streets of New York with the caption, "Can't wait to be back at home, miss you lads!" or, last month on their anniversary, when Zayn uploaded some lyrics of a love song and a picture of him writing something on his journal, that night Niall uploaded a photo of some heart balloons floating in the corridor of their house in his Instagram with the caption "nothing can come between you and I" and the next morning Liam uploaded a picture of him on the couch tired while he was wearing Zayn's shirt and a pair of Niall pants with the sentence "So tired, I want to sleep for a week.”

They liked to upload a lot of photos of their life together in their houses but they tried to avoid personal moments and things that can be too obvious most of the time. They talked about their support of the LGBTQ community and Zayn came out in an interview after their second album was released, but management told the others to wait because it would be too obvious and they would lose a lot of fans, something they didn’t want. They were afraid of telling other people because they tend to not understand their way of life, their love and they didn’t want more problems in their lives. They wanted to be happy, together and being able to love each other and telling the fans at the right time.

Harry and Louis were happy for them from the beginning and they were their support for the bad moments. They came out a lot of time ago before they knew about the relationship but they understood their problems better than others did. Like when they were on their last tour together, traveling around Europe when management made Liam walk through the streets with a model to silence some rumors about them and forced Zayn to do the same with another girl he didn't know. It was tense and sad and they had a fight with management, and with each other one of the nights, when it was becoming too much and they were angry and tired of everything. Louis and Harry came to the rescue and made them talk to each other, realizing that they weren’t the problem and their love was important. They spent the night talking and crying, trying to find a solution and calming each other down while thinking about their future plans.

Zayn opened his eyes and moved on the bed until he was next to Niall, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Good morning love,” Zayn said, hugging him.

“Morning Z, can’t wait to see Li. It’s been so long,” Niall said.

“Yeah, two weeks. It’s a lot of time, he must be arriving soon. What time is it?” Zayn asked him.

“Eight, he sent the message at two in the morning. He must be in the car or something.”

Zayn leaned his face on Niall’s shoulder, “he must be tired, he hates traveling so much.”

Their mobiles both buzzed and each reached over to read the message.

“Just landed, I’m in the car. See you soon”

“He is in London,” Niall said, smiling.

“Can’t wait to see him,” Zayn said, kissing Niall, “I’m going to make breakfast.”

“I’ll help you,” Niall said, and they got up from the bed, walking to the kitchen.

They made some toast, orange juice, coffee and when they were putting everything on the table for them to eat, they heard the door open and close, followed by some slow steps in the corridor. They ran to meet Liam and they almost fell into each other.

“Hey, I thought you were in bed sleeping,” Liam said, hugging them, “I missed you so much.”

He kissed Zayn and Niall and then smelled the breakfast.

“We missed you too, how was the promo and everything?” Zayn asked while they stood in the corridor, unable to remove their hands from each other.

“Really well, can’t wait for you to see the photos and the video. It’s gorgeous,” Liam said and break the hug.

They shared a kiss, pressing their bodies together, trying to feel the others more. The first time one of them had to fly to another country and left the others, they always had problems under the sheets. They tried to have sex, just two of them, but it wasn’t the same. They tried every time, but they didn't like it and made a rule, they won’t do anything when one was gone unless they tell the other and can watch them.

They try that sometimes, but they felt weird having sex with a laptop near them or their mobiles in bed with them so the other can hear everything and tell them things to do. They need it to be all three of them to fully enjoy the moment.

During those two weeks, they had tried to do it with the laptop, Liam watching them from New York, but they couldn’t wait to be together under the sheets the three of them without mobiles or laptops. Just them.

“I have a meeting this evening,” Niall said after breaking the kiss, “I have to prepare some things for the tour and talk with some publicists.”

“I forgot about it,” Liam said, “but we can’t wait till tonight.”

They sat around the table to eat breakfast. Liam looked at his partners. They fight and had problems because of their relationship but they make it through all of it even when others told them that they wouldn’t make it.

“ At what time do you have to leave?” Liam asked Niall.

“I have to be there at five o’clock, but I promise to be back early. I asked them to change the meeting but they couldn’t or didn’t want to do it,” Niall said.

“It’s okay, we have all night and the next days,” Zayn said, “don’t worry.”

“I missed you so much,” Liam admitted.

“Us too,” Zayn said. 

“It was hard to sleep without you but we have to adapt to that when our tour's start,” Niall said, “I’m so excited for the album and tour.”

They know they have to adapt to their work schedule, the tour and the interviews.

They spent the morning on the couch, resting and talking, leaving the intimate moments for when they have more time alone. Niall left for his meeting, and Zayn and Liam took the opportunity to have a nap. When they woke up, it was past five and they stayed in bed for an hour talking and relaxing until they got up and prepared something for dinner.

When Niall finally arrived home, they were in the living room waiting for him with the pizzas they made on the table. They all sat on the couch together, Niall’s legs were resting in Liam’s lap and his head on Zayn right shoulder and he was smiling.

“I’m sorry, we started talking about the album promo and couldn’t leave until now,” Niall told them.

“It’s okay,” Liam said, kissing his cheek.

Niall looked at him, with a naughty smile. He grabbed Zayn by the arm to bring him closer so they could kiss.

“We talked about my promo schedule and the tour,” Niall said but Liam kissed him and stopped him.

“We can talk about that later,” Zayn said, “we have time.”

Liam grab their hands and stood up from the couch. They walked to the corridor while kissing and hugging. When they arrived at their bedroom, they stopped by the edge of the bed and helped take off their clothes, down to their boxers.

Zayn sat on the bed and took them by the hand. They ended up, laying in bed kissing and intertwining their legs. Niall was in the middle of the bed, kissing Liam’s neck and touching Zayn’s bum with his left hand, caressing his cheeks.

Zayn was resting on an elbow and he was kissing Niall’s neck and touching Liam’s hip while Liam was touching Niall’s bum under his boxers and squeezing his cheeks. He stopped for a moment to reach for the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer to smear his fingers with it.

Niall turned around and faced Zayn who was trying to take his boxers off. Niall helped him and a second later Zayn was fully naked and was the only one without any clothes so he took off his underwear and then they took of Liam’s boxers.

Then Liam moved to the edge of the bed.

“Spread your legs,” Liam ordered them.

His boyfriends looked at him, biting their lips but doing as he said. Liam slid a finger inside them and waited until they adapt to his fingers and then he added another one.

Niall and Zayn were kissing and holding hands while he prepared them, and when he started moving his fingers like scissors a second later, they stopped kissing and started moaning.

“Omg… I’m ready… please Li,” Zayn said a moment later looking at his boyfriends.

“I’m ready too… I love this so much,” Niall said.

Liam slipped his fingers out of them and left a kiss on their lips, first Niall, then Zayn. Niall knelt on the bed and Zayn move to the center. Niall move next to Liam and they kiss, Liam squeeze his bum and hugged him while Niall hugged him back.

Zayn put one of the pillows under his head for more comfort and wrapped his legs around Niall’s waist, his boyfriends were putting some lube on their dicks while he waited.

He loved moments like that when it was just them. He likes to think that he is the only one that can watch them like that, in a beautiful intimate scene. After four years, he never gets tired of seeing that.

Niall and Liam approached him and kissed his neck, and his lips. Niall moves until his dick on Zayn’s entrance, entering slowly, feeling it. He started moving back and forth with calm and put his hands on Zayn hips, then Liam hugged Niall.

“I love you both so much,” Liam said.

“I love you, too,” Zayn said, “and I love this feeling.”

Niall started moving faster, closing his eyes for a second, just to enjoy the moment and then he went up to kiss Zayn and half lay on top of him. Liam caressed Zayn’s arse cheeks and then his hole, feeling the place where the two were connected. The exact place where they were one, and slid a finger inside it, surprising them.

“That was… I love it,” Zayn moaned, biting his lip.

Liam started moving his finger faster and then he took it out and slide it inside of Niall who let out a moan. Liam added another finger and started moving them slowly, giving him time to adapt to the intrusion. Then he started scissoring them, making his boyfriend moan loudly.

After a few minutes, he slid them out and put his dick at his boyfriend’s entrance, slowly giving him time to enjoy the moment as he slid in. He put his hands on Niall’s hips and they all started moving at the same rhythm. They intertwined their hands and used the other to press their bodies and continue moving together.

“Loves, I’m going to come… can’t wait longer,” Zayn announced.

“Come on, come for us,” Liam said.

“Yes… come for us” Niall moaned, “I’m close too…”

Liam held Niall’s hips with his two hands and started moving faster. They could feel their orgasms building, their feelings increasing and making them feel like flying. They never felt that with anyone else.

“I’m close too,” Liam said, “I missed you so much so so much these past days.”

They moaned their names, I love you’s and other things. After they came, they lay on the bed, trying to catch their breaths with smiles, feeling happy and lovable and covered in sweat and come.

“I love you both so much,” Zayn said breathlessly.

“Me too,” Niall said, “I love that we can do this every day... you are both amazing and I love you.”

They lay in silence for a few minutes until Niall said, “...but next week I have to go to LA, I have an interview and I need to record a tv show. Then I’ll be back for three months until my tour starts.”

“When are you leaving?” Liam asked him.

“On Friday and I’ll be back on Sunday. Just two days. We can make it.”

“We can,” Zayn said, “the tour will be the problem.”

“But… you can come with me. Visit me on tour, that would be awesome. We can travel together.”

“That will expose us,” Liam said, “and I bet your management won’t let us do it.”

“They will,” Niall insisted, “we’ve talked about it for the last few months. I didn’t want to tell you anything until it was confirmed. And today we finally came to an agreement. You can come with me if you advise us two days in advance and if someone finds out… well, I don’t care.”

“I don’t care either, but are you sure?” Zayn asked him.

“Yes,” Niall looked at Zayn and then at Liam, “what do you think?”

“I love the idea, I want to tell the world that I love you both so much,” Liam intertwined their hands, “I want to be able to walk in public with you and have a normal life. I have to talk to my management, but I love it.”

“It will take time but they will say yes… or they can talk to mine. It will be better if our managements work together in this, but I’m so happy and excited. I want a normal love life with you too,” Niall said. “Anytime you want, you can come to visit me on tour, we start in Paris and finish the first leg in London. I only have ten concerts then we head to America to start in New York, two concerts in a week so we can stay there together if you want.”

“I only have one role in a tv series next month and then I’m free for most of the year. I have something on the London fashion show, but I’d love to travel with you if you want when I can,” Zayn said with a smile, hugging him.

“I want to travel with you too, I have the next two months off but then I want to launch a new single I’m working on… but we will see. That sounds wonderful,” Liam said, hugging them both.

They stayed in bed, talking and laughing until they got up to have dinner and watch a movie. They stayed in their underwear all evening and fell asleep at midnight together, in their bed. Ready to begin their new plan and their new public life. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the whole fic, please leave a comment and kudos if you like it. I'd love to know what you think please.


End file.
